edgarandellenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzalo Heimertz
Gonzalo Winston Heimertz is a clown-in-training and one of the youngest members of the Heimertz Family Circus as well as a member of The Midway Irregulars. History Background Little is known about Gonzalo's early life except that he was born and raised at the Heimertz Family Circus. Present Life Gonzalo met Edgar and Ellen when she and the other Irregulars caught them sneaking around the circus before it opened and, believing them to be burglars, the Irregulars applied "The Hoist" to them and were impressed when the twins escaped. Gonzalo skipped clown practice and took Ellen to see Hector the Dissector's act and helped her and Imogen with their scam at the Milk Jug Melee, which led to them getting in trouble with Madame Dahlia. Gonzalo let Ellen borrow his lucky lasso so that she could "hang herself before Madame Dahlia made her a snack for Gustav". Gonzalo and the twins' friendship ended when Ormond pinned the blame for his supposed death and the banishment from Nod's Limbs on the twins, Ronan and Madame Dahlia. ("High Wire") Sometime after leaving Nod's Limbs, Benedict woke up and told them the truth behind the incident, thus Gonzalo and rest of the Irregulars forgave Edgar and Ellen. After returnng to Bavaria, the Heimertzes were hypnotized and abducted by Ormond and Stephanie. The duo made the Irregulars to steal Balm for them and also ordered them to kill Edgar and Ellen. When The Midway Irregulars reunited with the twins in Frosthaven, they assured them that they know that it was Ormond who framed them before tying them up and, by Stephanie's orders, threw them down the Black Diamond Mines in a cart, although they were seved by Pet. ("Frost Bites") After Edgar and Ellen split up, Edgar followed The Midway Irregulars to Cougar Falls, where he had been able to trick them into thinking he was their boss and made them build a trap for Ormond. Later, Ormond found them and tricked Edgar into transferring authority to him. Edgar finally manages to cure the Irregulars by sneaking one Nepenthes' seed into each their food while they ate dinner. Soon after that, the Irregulars tackled Ormond and berated him for betraying their family and making them steal Balm while beating him up. After that, they tied him up with canvas and hung him up in a tree. ("Split Ends") Appareance Gonzalo is depicted as being "extremely large and strong for his age" and not much older than Edgar and Ellen. He has short, light colored hair and three freckles on each side of his face. He wears at least one article of clothing that is either torn, dirty, too big, or too small for his size. Due to him being in the Western phase of his clown training, he dresses and speaks like a cowboy and always carries with him his lucky lasso. Personality Gonzalo is rather mischeivious yet also very polite, especially with women. He is also slightly air-headed. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Heimertz Family Category:The Midway Irregulars Category:Pranksters Category:Heimertz Family Circus